bichifandomcom-20200213-history
Kyokotsu Dimension
The Kyokotsu Dimension is a physical manifestation of Kyokotsu, the spirit of the bones that resides in Shotaro. Description sees something in Shotaro]] As Yohei Nanami may have been able to see Kyokotsu within Shotaro before his later transformation, the dimension may be visible to other people. The word Kyokotsu was known to Yohei as well as the Older Tast Brother before Shotaro formally met the spirit within his own body.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 1B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 2 Appearance The dimension resembles a closed room of four walls, containing metal cabinets holding various objects, a skull-shaped clock, a well decorated like a monster, a milk tank decorated with a skull, and other faucets and decorations resembling skulls. Effects on Shotaro's Appearance B Ichi Chapter 17 - Kyokotsu Shotaro.png|Shotaro, empowered by Kyokotsu B Ichi Chapter 18 - Dish of the Kappa.png|Shotaro, empowered by Kyokotsu and Dish of the Kappa When inside the Kyokotsu Dimension, Shotaro's outfit changes: while his stitched shoes remain, his pants now have a skull on its pocket, and he wears a hoodie with a skull-shaped drawstring. To the outside world, Shotaro's engagement with the Kyokotsu dimension affects his appearance as well. His shadow takes the form of a skull with two eyeholes, a nosehole, and three jagged teeth. Skull-shaped smoke circulates around Shotaro. He wears Kyokotsu's plaid along his collars and scarf, a skull marker on the back of his jacket, and Kyokotsu's crescent hat and face makeup.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 17 Part in the Story The Dokeshi criminal organization known as the Fear Factory released its Fear Robot on I. C. Prefecture to subjugate humans in a move for world domination. Shotaro's group attempted to fight the Robot. But as the robot was piloted by the insane Dokeshi NoFix, the robot was able to regenerate its limbs through Powers of Spin, leaving Shotaro's teammates badly wounded.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 16 Shotaro promises to make his daily good deed enacting vengeance against Nofix for hurting his friends. But Nofix cackles at the "pup" Shotaro, claiming the younger Dokeshi cannot stop him, his robot, or his bloodlust. Shotaro's eyes widen, as he hears a thumping noise. A shadow in the shape of a skull appears behind him. A skull appears in his eye. A voice, as if coming from the shadow, calls to Shotaro. Shotaro falls into a daze and finds himself in this Kyokotsu Dimension. A chilling voice calls from the well: "Kyokotsu is the bones inside the well." Fingers emerged from the well, clutching its edge. The voice continues: "In all the proverbs of the world, no terrible thing is more feared than 'Kyokotsu.' There is nothing more dreadful than the terror of its grudge." Shotaro is fearful of these words and this voice. But then the voice's source emerges with a chipper voice and a wave. The entity has a face like a skull decorated with a clown's face makeup, hands curled like skeletal fingers, a long plaid cloak and matching plaid crescent-shaped hat, and a long scarf. The entity welcomes Shotaro and offers a skull-decorated mug to get him some milk, which he pours from a nearby faucet. Shotaro asks who this entity is. He introduces himself as Kyokotsu. Shotaro slowly realizes that this Kyokotsu brought him here, but he says he has to fight the Fear Robot. Kyokotsu ignores these remarks, saying that Shotaro must really enjoy warm milk. Shotaro finally asks who Kyokotsu is. Kyokotsu answers: "I'm you. I'm your bones." Shotaro is confused, wondering whether he is speaking to his own bones. But Kyokotsu continues to discuss how important milk is to drink, as he thinks it is "unfair to bully someone just because they don't drink milk." He then segues to point out that the Fear Robot is bullying Shotaro's friends, so he will lend his power to Shotaro. Kyokotsu explains Shotaro must draw more power from him, from his own bones. Shotaro seems to understand quickly. He feels himself drawing more power from his bones, "so that we can shine darkly." Upon waking from his daze, skull-shaped smoke circulating around Shotaro, who is now transformed: he wears Kyokotsu's plaid along his collars and scarf, a skull marker on the back of his jacket, and Kyokotsu's crescent hat and face makeup. Nofix and Yohei are both surprised at this change in appearance, although Nofix is more interested in how fun this battle now will be. Shotaro tells Nofix to prepare for battle, which only amuses Nofix. With these abilities, combined with the Dish of the Kappa, Shotaro is able to work with his teammates to remove the soul of the Fear Robot, making it inoperable forever.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 18 The battle, however, has compromised the integrity of the Fear Factory. As Shotaro's group tries to escape, Yohei plans to use Shotaro's new Kyokotsu Dimension transformation to give them the power they need to break through the Factory to the surface and escape. However, Shotaro falls back into a daze and returns to the Kyokotsu Dimension. There, Kyokotsu explains he is tired and will rest now. His final advice is that Shotaro will be able to save himself--and even if he doesn't, his bones, and thus Kyokotsu, will survive anyway. He concludes that Shotaro should drink milk and then disappears. Shotaro reverts to his previous appearance, his enhanced strength gone. This news angers his teammates, until Yohei realizes a new way Shotaro can help them escape before Fear Factory crushes them: he has Shotaro bite the Dish of the Kappa again, then has Mana kick Shotaro so hard that his now bald, harden head breaks through the street above them. The group crawls out through the new hole to safety, just avoiding the collapse of the Fear Factory atop them.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 19 References Site Navigation Category:Locations